


Where Have We Left Off?

by imakemyownblog



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Rogue, Flirting, Templar Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imakemyownblog/pseuds/imakemyownblog
Summary: You’re a new recruit to the Templar Order and Shay takes you under his wing as his student.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually quite pleased with how this one turned out. It gets a little heated, if you know what I mean, but it’s not anything too bad. Just tension. Yeah… ;) 
> 
> (Originally posted to my tumblr @imakemyownblog)

_Holy shit._

Truthfully, that was the very first thought that swam through your mind when you first laid eyes on him.

Appearance wise, he was very, very pleasing to the eye. He was everything you could’ve looked for in a man—tall, dark hair, dark eyes, _fit as hell_. You didn’t even _need_ to see him with his clothes off to know what he was hiding under all _that_. Good god, what did you do to deserve this? It was taking everything you had not to jump him on the spot. Boy, would he get a surprise out of that.

Moving onto his personality? Well, you guess you’d find out what this man is all about soon enough, since the grandmaster was personally tasking him with training you for the coming weeks. _How lucky._

You were a fresh recruit to the order; and the youngest one too now, apparently. You only turned nineteen just a few weeks back, but that never deterred you from what was important. Age never really matter to you. According to Haytham, however, a young mind was the easiest to train, which you guessed was true, but then he mentioned something about pairing you with an individual close to your age and that’s where he lost you. Wouldn’t it make more sense to pair you with someone who had more experience? Someone who had been in the order longer?

At first, you were thinking Haytham might take you under his wing—which, technically, he already had, since you were now living in the same house as him—and train you himself, but it didn’t take a genius to know that that wasn’t going to happen. The grandmaster had too much work to do already. How could he possibly train you with so much on his plate?

Then came the day where he formally introduces you to your new teacher—today. You were nervous. Very nervous, in fact. Haytham almost had to drag you out of your bed because of it. Instead, he simply threatened to burn your stash of sweets— _how in the hell had he managed to find those so fast?_ —if you didn’t get up within the hour. It was enough to have you sprinting out of the bed, that’s for sure.

_No one messes with your sweets._

Except maybe this guy, _sweet jesus_. He could mess with your sweets any day and you wouldn’t give two shits. You didn’t even know his name—

“Y/N, I would like to introduce you to Shay Cormac.” _There it is._ “He’s a very valuable person to both me and the templar cause. I’m sure he’ll have you up and ready to go by the time I assign you your first mission.”

_Oh, have no doubts about that, Haytham. You were up and ready to go, right freakin’ now—_

“A pleasure to meet you, y/n.” Shay said, offering his hand out to you with a small smile that made your heart jump in your chest.

Oh god, those beautiful, dark brown eyes were on you now. Don’t do anything stupid. Don’t do anything stupid. _Don’t do anything stupid._

“The p-pleasure’s all mine.” You stuttered, clumsily taking the hand he’d offered to you in a weak and shaky hold.

It didn’t seem to faze him in the slightest, in fact, you could swear he was trying to squeeze the life out of your hand. The man certainly has one hell of a grip. You’d have to practice sword fighting with this guy? And shooting? And hand-to-hand combat? Lord, save you. You already knew this was going to be hell in so many different ways.

It took you a while to realize that he was still holding your hand. Even with the grandmaster chattering on in the background, you couldn’t tear your eyes from this beautiful piece of man. The polite smile was gone and replaced by something you couldn’t quite figure out. It was a mask—that much you knew—but at the same time, it was like an open book.

This was definitely going to be interesting.

Over the next few days, you got to learn bits and pieces about Shay. Most of it was from anyone but the man himself, since there was no way you were going to actually ask him a question face-to-face. The fear of your voice cracking for the fifth time in front of him (yes, you counted) was humiliating enough to keep you quiet whenever you were around him now. If he thought it was strange, he didn’t say anything.

And god, that wasn’t even the worst part. The first thing you learned about his teaching methods was that he liked to be hands on. He wasn’t the type to just stand back and let the books teach you, nor the type to explain how to do something and then expect you to do it straight after, no—you couldn’t even count how many times his hand brushed against your arms, or your side, or anywhere they really shouldn’t be when he tried to get you to use the “correct form” (actually, it was probably something like twenty-eight).

Your attraction to the man wasn’t solely based off his looks anymore, either. You found out that he was a genuinely nice man, and you could tell that he cared and was passionate about a lot of things in his life. Especially his very own ship, _The Morrigan_. You’d had the pleasure of boarding her the other day when he had to retrieve a few things from the desk in the captain’s cabin.

While he was fussing around with all of the loose papers, you subtly eyed the bed that was placed in the corner, it’s dark red covers trying to lure you towards it. After fantasizing in your head for a little bit, you finally took the chance to take in the rest of the cabin. It was pretty big, you thought. And dark red. And the candles gave off some pretty sultry lighting—but you were _fine_. Absolutely fine.

Today, he had shown you how to pull off some pretty neat parries and blocks with your sword that could definitely save your life if you were ever in trouble. There were a few times where he had to stop and readjust your stance because you were apparently “leaning towards him too much”, but other than that, you did okay. He obviously didn’t realize how sweaty your hands were or how hard your heart was beating.

After he wrapped up the lesson and called it a day, he did something that surprised you. He asked you to have a drink with him. You weren’t too sure if he meant it in the way you were thinking, but it made you happy regardless. Normally, he would just escort you home and then be off on his merry way, but not today.

So, instead of heading home and doing what you usually did after a day with Shay, the two of you packed up and headed to the nearest tavern which, thankfully, wasn’t too far away. You sat down at a random table near the back while he went off to order some drinks for the two of you. While you waited for him to return, you watched him from afar as he talked to the old man at the counter. Your eyes drifted downward.

It was kind of sad that his coat covered his behind.

He must have felt your eyes on him (damn his keen senses) and turned his head to glance over at you. A smirk rose to his lips. God, did he just catch you staring at his ass? You were thankful of the dim lighting in here—your face felt like an oven right now.

When he finished talking to the man and got the drinks, he paid for them and strolled over to the table, the smirk still on his face. He placed a tankard in front of you, “Are you alright?”

“What?” At least you didn’t stutter this time.

“You look a little flushed.” He stated oh-so calmly, leaning back into his chair as he took a few gulps of his rum.

You sunk in your chair a little. “Oh.”

He chuckled, seemingly amused by your nervous demeanour. What was with him right now? He hadn’t been like this all week and now he was suddenly taking the time to tease you _on purpose_?

“Tell me a little bit about yourself.” He said, his eyes watching your fingers as they began to fiddle with the handle of your tankard.

“I’m really not that interesting.” You said lamely. You flinched at that; the urge to just drag a hand down your face in shame was growing. Why were you being so stupid? Impress the man! Don’t turn him away from you!

He raised a brow and placed his cup down on the table. “I beg to differ.”

What was that supposed to mean? “I—”

“I took it upon myself to ask the grandmaster and a few others about you.” He revealed.

“Why not just ask me yourself?” _Hypocrite._

He laughed then, loudly. It was the most endearing thing you had ever seen him do—besides that one time you saw him feeding a stray cat before your lesson, but god, it got your heart racing. Was your face heating up again?

When he was finally done, he looked at you with amused eyes, “What am I supposed to do when my student won’t even talk to me?”

_Right._

“You don’t have to tell me anything, if you don’t want to.” He pointed out, lifting up his tankard again. “I just thought it would be a nice change.”

Your shoulders slumped in relief as you ducked your head downwards for a few seconds, hoping the action would somehow cool it off quicker. The last thing you wanted was to sit here and take the lead in the conversation, while Shay sat back and watched you talk. Not when you were going so well without stuttering or having your voice crack mid-sentence.

But then you made the mistake of looking up. He had moved forward in his chair now and was leaning both his elbows on the table as he gazed at you with his dark eyes. You didn’t know what it was, but you didn’t break the eye contact like you normally would have done. No, instead you steeled yourself through this one.

_He would be the first to break this time._

You weren’t too sure what he was thinking—you never were. It was already established in your mind that he was an open book that was difficult to make sense of. Maybe that was just you, though.

You didn’t know how long the two of you sat like that for, but it was getting even more intense as time passed. Then you felt it—a booted foot rubbing itself against your own. You flinched a little, eyes widening as you tried your hardest not to take a peek under the table. _Was he really playing this game?_

You still hadn’t broken the eye contact with him yet. You were not going to lose. In a rare show of boldness, you leaned even closer to his face and rested your chin in your hands. Of course, this did nothing to make him falter—in fact, you could’ve sworn he moved closer to you as well—but then it was your turn to surprise him.

You slowly dragged the tip of your foot up his shin and then used it to nudge his knees further apart so you could easily rest your foot on the edge of his chair, right in between his legs and dangerously close to his crotch—all the while you had an innocent look on your face.

The smirk returned. _What have you just done?_

* * *

 

“Stop being so stiff, y/n.” Shay scolded, shaking your arm a little to try and loosen it up. “And stop messing with you hair! It’s not going anywhere.”

“Sorry.” You muttered, taking a deep breath and trying to relax. You could still feel the warmth of his hand on your arm and it was a little more than distracting. It didn’t help that it was freezing cold outside or that he had chosen to train you on the private grounds of Fort Arsenal—his home. 

Who knew one-on-one sessions could be so much more intense when there was no chatter of the general public in the background?

“You know, it would help if you didn’t touch me so much…”

It was only a quiet mutter under your breath; he wasn’t supposed to hear it at all. But he did. Of course, you forgot about his amazing and, at times, incredibly annoying ability to hear practically anything.

Suddenly, your sword was thrown to the side, the sound of the metal clanging on the floor as you were suddenly dragged and pushed against the side of the two-story building. You gaped at Shay as he held your back to the wall with his forearm to your throat and his leg between yours.

“W-What the hell are you doing?!” You shouted, although it came out a little rasped since he wasn’t pressing all that lightly on your neck.

He moved his face right near yours then, so close that you could feel his breath brushing against your cheeks. Eyes hooded, he whispered, “Is this too much?”

You didn’t know how to react, so you just wriggled in his hold, trying to find someway to loosen his grip on your neck because it was starting to get really uncomfortable. You landed a few good whacks to his back—the two of you still needed to work on hand-to-hand combat—before you wrapped your leg around the back of his and pulled. His knee buckled and he stumbled backwards.

You took the chance to push him down to the dirt and try to hold him down by straddling him, but he was already one step ahead of you as he caught both your wrists in one hand and rolled you over so that he was now on top. You struggled but it was futile. He had you pinned down.

You glared up at him, an incredulous look on your face, “Shay, _seriously_ —”

Suddenly, his hands were tangling themselves in your hair and he started trailing kisses on your jawline. You blinked. You had no idea what was going on, but the sudden rush of heat was welcomed as your brain finally caught up to the situation and you wrapped your legs around his waist.

“Do you even know what you’re doing to me, y/n?” He breathed, before pressing another kiss to the hollow of your neck.

“The same thing you do to me.” You said, grabbing his chin and tilting his head upwards so you could kiss him on the lips. They were so _warm_.

He groaned and pressed his body flush against yours, one of his hands reaching down to—

“I see you two have become well acquainted.”

The all too familiar accent of the grandmaster had Shay scrambling off of you faster than anything you’d ever seen before. You were still panting on the ground from the heated moment the two of you just shared when a hand appeared in your line of sight.

“T-thanks.” You muttered as Haytham assisted you in collecting yourself from the floor.

You could see Shay hurriedly dusting himself off, looking just as flustered as you were. As he should be. _He started it._

Haytham stepped back and observed the two of you with a raised brow. He’d probably never seen Shay like this before. After all, you were told by a few others that he was always calm and collected, _always in control_ —which he so obviously wasn’t now. You eyed the grandmaster back. Hopefully, he wouldn’t be too harsh on either of you for messing around like this when you were _supposed_ to be training.

“What brings you here, grandmaster?” Shay asked, sounding perfectly normal, as if he wasn’t just caught lying on top of you a few seconds ago with his lips all over you.

Haytham turned towards him then, a sure look on his face that said they’ll be talking about this later. “I came to check up on y/n’s progress.” He said, daring Shay to turn him away for whatever reason.

You took this as your cue to walk over and pick up your sword, turning around so that you could ready your stance for Shay to come at you. He quickly caught onto what you were doing and picked up his own sword.

“Now,” Shay said, giving you a subtle wink that the grandmaster may or may not have seen. “Where have we left off?”


End file.
